Playa TodoDeku 2017
by Arii2903
Summary: "Algunas cosas están destinadas a ser, sólo nos lleva un par de intentos llegar hasta ahí" J.R Ward


Mañana iremos de excursión a la playa- habló como siempre inexpresivo el profesor Aizawa

Bien!- gritaron todos los chicos de la clase saltando de sus asientos

Al haber pasado el festival deportivo les dieron unos dias para que fueran a descansar y asi volver mas relajados para las proximas clases

Pero de momento volvemos con la clase-

Eh? No!- exclamaron algunos

Las horas pasaron y con ello sonó la campana que daba finalizado el dia. Nuestros heroes se iban marchando uno a uno para los dormitorios. Hasta que el joven chico cuyos ojos son de diferentes colores al igual que el pelo iba a marcharse hasta que el joven chico poseedor del One for All habló

Oye Todoroki quieres venir con nosotros mañana?- habló con nerviosismo el peliverde

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa el mitad peli blanco mitad pelirojo

-Pues nos vemos mañana.

El joven discípulo del gran héroe al momento al irse no se percató de la enorme sonrisa que provocaron esas palabras dentro de el chico cuyo poder era el fuego y el hielo.

Iba andando hasta que en las puertas se encontró a sus dos amigos.

Que ha pasado al final Deku- habló una impaciente chica castaña

Uraraka no debes presionar tanto a Midoriya- espetó el presidente de la clase con su típico movimiento de brazos

Pude invitarlo- soltó el peliverde sonrojado

Si! Ya veras Deku mañana sera el dia-

A la mañana siguiente

Espero que tengan todo- dijo el profesor Aizawa

De repente se escucharon unas risas provinientes del cielo. Mientras que Aizawa suspirava una silueta cada vez se hacia mas grande

No os preocupeis- gritó, de repente cayo al suelo provocando una ola de humo- por que yo estoy aqui y con mucha crema solar- habló el héroe numero uno.

All Might!- gritó todo 1-A

Hizo su caracteristica risa y empezó a explicar que harían los jovenes ese dia. De pronto vino un autobús y los chicos iban entrando de dos en dos.

Deku que lástima, yo voy con Iida pero tu puedes ir con Todoroki- le dió unos golpes con una sonrisa de pervertida- nos vemos dentro!.

Ah Todoroki vamos entrando?- preguntó el héroe llamado Deku

El joven bicolor solo asintió yendose dentro del autobús.

El transcurso del trayecto se hizo corto y pronto llegaron a una playa solo para ellos.

Wuaah suerte que ha sido rapido, ya me estaba dando dolor de cabeza escuchar a Bakugou- habló unravity saliendo del autobus

Que demonios has dicho cara redonda?!- gritó el rubio explosivo

La chica gravedad solo sacó la lengua en forma de burla.

Chicos, divertios!- dijo All Might

De repente empezó a correr para llegar primero al mar

Parece un niño pequeño- dijo Kirisjima

Ademas un flotador- nombró Denki

Bueno eso es todo- habló el profesor

Si!- gritaron todos

Uraraka vienes con nosotras a jugar a voley?- le habló Ashido con una pelota en sus manos

No puedo tengo un deber que atender- explicó la castaña a la piel rosada

Oh tio mira, tenemos por donde mirar- habló el mas pequeño de la clase Mineta

No podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad- dijo Kaminari

Sois peor que la basura!- les grito Kyouka poniendo los dos enchufes de sus orejas a ellos para hacerles temblar y que caigan al suelo.

De mientras el héroe peliverde se quedó solo con el hijo del héroe numero dos.

Eh qui-quieres ir a nadar?- habló en tartamudeos

Vayamos- solo llego a decir Shouto.

El mas bajo solo pudo suspirar ante tan indiferencia

"Y yo quiero decirle mis sentimientos hoy?" pensó

A lo lejos visualizó a sus dos mejores amigos con pancartas, las cuales decian

"Tu puedes Deku!" decia la de su mejor amiga

"Midoriya dile lo que sientes a Todoroki" estaba escrito en la de su mejor amigo

El peliverde alzó su puño al aire haciendoles entender de que captó los mensajes de apoyo

"Tengo que hacerlo" pensó

Pero el pobre Izuku lo que no sabia es que le tomaría demasiados intentos declararse al chico que le gusta.

Primer intento:

Los dos chicos estaban relajandose en la arena despues de nadar por el mar.

El ambiente era normal, se sentian bien el uno al lado del otro. El menor armandose de valor habló:

-To- Todoroki- le llamó

-Dime- se giró el nombrado

De pronto su vista se puso en su abdomen. Ese abdomen tan bien hecho con cada musculo bien marcado.

El peliverde notó como su cara se hacia cada vez mas roja

-Eh que... que hoy el sol pica mucho y que quiero un helado de tí con nata y fresas- empezó a decir cosas sin sentido hasta que se desmayó.

Deku!- exclamó Uraraka

La chica salió de su escondite para ayudar a su mejor amigo.

Que ha pasado?- habló horrorizada viendo a su amigo

-Ha empezado a decir cosas sin sentido y se ha desmayado.

La manipuladora de la gravedad intentó imaginarse el porque de la situación y solo suspiró

-No te preocupes Todoroki

Esta hizo uso de su poder y elevó al peliverde a una altura normal para llevárselo al agua y asi volviera en sí

-Dejame acompañarte- habló el chico

-oh claro

Una vez en el agua la chica deshizo su poder y el discípulo de All Might cayo al agua. Cuando estaba a su gravedad normal lo levantaron pero el susodicho aún no despertava y empezaron a mojarle la cara

-Le tienes mucho aprecio a Deku no?

-Si... Él me ayudó mucho...

La castaña solo miró al chico mientras que este veía al chico en el agua, recordando su pelea. "¡Es tú poder no el suyo!" esa frase fue el detonante de todo. La frase que decía lo mismo que su madre, que no debería de ser prisionero de su sangre. El chico vino en su peor momento a ayudarlo, a ser ese faro en su profunda oscuridad.

Segundo intento

Izuku ya revivido de la insolación hablava con el chico de la cicatriz hasta que por segunda vez se armó de valor

-Todoroki.

-Dime

-Tengo que decirte una cosa muy importante

-Adelante

-Tu... Me gus...

Su frase fue interrumpida por una explosión provocada por el rubio. Y dicha explosion provocó que una oleada de arena cayese encima de Midoriya.

Sus dos amigos viendo la escena desde la lejanía y al saber que no podian hacer nada, solo se dieron un golpe a la frente y siguieron dandole mensajes telepaticos de ánimo a su amigo. Cuando salió del monton de arena, vio una mano de la cual supo enseguida el dueño

-Estas bien Midoriya- habló un preocupado chico mitad fuego mitad hielo

-S-Sí- Aceptó la mano y se levantó.

Ya de pié, el pecoso se disponia a quitar la arena de su cuerpo hasta que sintió una mano en su cabeza

-Te ayudo con la arena

Izuku sonrojado y tímido solo asintió y se puso a quitarse los restos.

De repente el menor visualizó a lo lejos a sus amigos haciendo gestos diciendole que iba bien pero Midoriya no queria estropear ese momento. "La próxima lo haré, dicen que a la tercera va la vencida".

Tercer y último intento

Ya era muy tarde, el sol se iba marchando dejandoles a los jovenes héroes en sus retinas un ocaso precioso, tiñiendo el cielo. Los jovenes de 1-A iban poniendo sus cosas en el autobús hasta que cierto peliverde pensó que era ahora o nunca.

-Todoroki

El nombrado se giró

-necessitas algo?- le preguntó

\- Sí. Hablar contigo.

Los dos chicos se fueron a un sitio apartado. Mientras que se iban, los dos grandes amigos del peliverde observaron como se marchavan a un sitio mas privado provocando que dejasen de hacer lo que hacian ese momento para asi esconderse y ver el momento de la declaración.

En otra parte de la playa los dos jovenes uno en frente del otro estaban en silencio, haciendo que Izuku sintiera como si cada pulsacion hiciera como si su corazon saliese disparado. Muchas dudas salieron en ese momento, pero ya le han interrumpido muchas veces y era ahora o nunca. -Siempre te he observado Todoroki- habló mirando el suelo Izuku- y siempre he pensado que eras genial. Pero cada vez que los dias pasavan y yo sabia mas de ti. Pude comprender unos sentimientos que nunca antes los habia tenido. Si esos sentimientos son de amor. Y sí Todoroki Shouto me gustas!.

Eso ultimo lo dijo en voz alta haciendo que por poco que la castaña gritase de la emoción. El nombrado se quedó impresionado de las palabras de su amigo, haciendo que las dudas del peliverde cada vez que los minutos pasavan de hicieran mas ciertas.

-Yo... Yo también te he estado observando- habló- también he pensado que eras muy fuerte y valiente. Luego de el festival deportivo, el verte tan mal herido me hizo sentirme muy mal conmigo mismo. Las palabras que me dijiste en esa batalla las llevo clavadas en el corazón. Me hicieron hacer una cosa que antes no habia hecho y que ha resuelto muchas dudas en mi. Yo también he descubierto esos sentimientos. Sí definitivamente es amor, siento lo mismo.

El peliverde se quedó atónito viendo como sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. -Era esto lo que querias Uraraka?- habló Iida a su amiga

-"Algunas cosas están destinadas a ser, sólo nos lleva un par de intentos llegar hasta ahí"- habló la chica mostrando una sonrisa sincera viendo como Deku y Todoroki se iban con los demas cojidos de la mano

-Wow es la primera vez verte decir algo tan profundo.

-A que si? Yo también me he sorprendido.

Uraraka e Iida se fueron a sus asientos del autobús satisfechos porque ahí su trabajo ya estaba hecho. Y así Todoroki y Midoriya se fueron al autobús y de ahi a sus casas recordando ese dia como el inicio de algo precioso.

Heey aquí Ari otra vez! Espero que os guste este capítulo único. La creación fue gracias a la cita que dice Uraraka. Y esto es para la TodoDeku week (como dice en el titulo) de un maravilloso grupo de Facebook (amor eterno a esa gente).

Poned un comentario que eso me ayuda a hacer mas historias. :)

Nos leemos!

·Ari·


End file.
